vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mikumo Kushinada
Summary Mikumo Kushinada is one of the most powerful members of One Shadow Nine Fists, a group of the ten strongest hand to hand fighters within the martial arts terrorist group Yami, and is their only female member. Even among Yami, a group whose main goal is to spread chaos, death and agony for the sake of testing their fighting skill, Mikumo is known to be especially cruel and heartless. As a devout Satsujinken (Killing Fist), she believes empathy, kindness and compassion are revolting weaknesses that must be "broken." She views her disciples as mindless killing machines rather than actual humans, and works to ensure that they will eventually also view themselves as such. This is most frequently seen in her interactions with her adopted daughter, Chikage, beating her into unconsciousness for showing sympathy to an injured man. Her goals with Yami were eventually thwarted when the Ryozanpaku masters teamed up against her. Realizing she had no chance at victory, she retreated with her current whereabouts unknown. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B Name: Mikumo Kushinada Origin: History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi Gender: Female Age: 90s Classification: Scientifically Enhanced Human, Martial Artist, Jujitsu Practitioner, Yami Member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Mastery, Chi Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Longevity, Can walk and levitate on water, Can survive underwater without oxygen for extended periods of time, limited Deconstruction (Kushinada-Style Thousand Year Slam was stated to be capable of pulverizing any grandmaster class opponent it touched), Status Effect Inducement via Aura, Sense Manipulation (With Ki Feints) Attack Potency: At least City Block level+ (As an advanced grandmaster, she should be far superior to a regular grandmaster like Akira Hongo. Casually overwhelmed Shio and Shigure at once and easily knocked down Kensei Ma and Apachai Hopachai. Should be comparable to Seizou who could stop this punch with 1 hand) Speed: At least Supersonic, likely High Hypersonic (Easily outpaced Shio Sakaki and Shigure Kosaka at the same time, should be at least somewhat comparable to Hayato Furinji's feat of outspeeding the camera, considering the feat was pretty casual on his side) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 (Effortlessly pinned down Shigure, who should be much stronger than Kenichi, who stopped a 78 ton boulder) Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: At least City Block level+ (Blocked a palm strike from Akisame with little difficulty, should be comparable to other Advanced Grandmasters like Seizou) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Should be hundreds of meters, probabaly up to kilometers with aura for reaching the sky. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Mikumo is one of the most skilled hand-to-hand combatants on the planet, having fought alongside Hayato Furinji on numerous occasions and referring to seasoned masters who have spent their lifetimes practicing their techniques as mere children. She easily overwhelmed the likes of Shigure Kosaka, a renowned prodigy who was thought to be virtually invincible in single combat with anything resembling a weapon, and Sakaki Shio, who can defeat scores of masters on his own, with complete and utter ease. Her skill was such that all of the Ryozanpaku masters, who are known to be at the pinnacle of their respective styles, needed to fight her simultaneously in order to stand on even ground. Weaknesses: Can lose her usual calm, stoic demeanor if she is especially angered Notable Attacks/Techniques: f09.jpg|Bunshin Throw1.jpg|Kushinada-Style Underground Throw. Throw2.jpg|Kushinada-Style Thousand Year Throw *'Kushinada-Style:' A superhuman martial art with roots derived from Jujitsu. The style was founded by Mikumo's late mother. This century old fighting form emphasizes on completely ignoring one's physical strength, and instead relying entirely on the practitioner's skill. **'Bunshin:' A technique in which the user moves their body at incredibly high speeds, giving the illusion of that the fighter is cloning themselves to confuse her opponents. Like many other characters in the series, Mikumo is able to perform this technique with ease. Her variation is especially effective, as it's shown multiple times to be able to completely baffle other people who've mastered their own versions of the technique. **'Kushinada-Style Underground Throw:' A grappling maneuver in which one pivots around their opponent in a circular motion. From there they grab on to the person and forcefully slam them into the ground. Mikumo's immense skill and superhuman strength gives this technique especially devastating results. **'Kushinada-Style Thousand Year Throw:' Mikumo creates a massive projection of herself with pure ki, which then unleashes a thousand giant hands to pummel the surrounding area. This technique is powerful enough to affect local weather patterns, and the projection alone is able to inspire fear in those able to feel it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi Category:Female Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Teachers Category:Chi Users Category:Weather Users Category:Flight Users Category:Humans Category:Afterimage Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Sense Users Category:Status Effect Users